Spells, Charms, and Babies? Oh My!
by swtimperfection21
Summary: “I’m not sure,” Hermione sniffled, “but… I might be. I’m late.” “Late?” Ron arched a brow, “late for what… class?”
1. This is a Joke Right?

Spells, Charms, and… Babies? Oh My!

Chapter One

Harry looked up as Hermione sat across from him. From his place he could see her flaming cheeks and the tears threatening to pour from her eyes. He sighed, hoping that he wasn't going to be in the middle of another 'Ron v. Hermione' war. Putting aside his quill, he looked at her seriously.

"What happened?" he questioned carefully.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes and sniffled, "Nothing… I can't… I can't tell you Harry."

Harry arched a brow, "I thought you could tell me anything. We're friends right? You know you can trust me."

Hermione looked anxiously from side to side. She bit her lip in agitation and then shook her head. Harry wanted to smack his head against the wooden table he was seated at. 'Women,' he thought with annoyance. He loved both his friends but Ron and Hermione's relationship (or lack thereof) was driving him insane. Why couldn't they just get over themselves and admit how they felt about eachother?

"Look Hermione," Harry started seriously, "whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't that bad. Just tell me so I know how to help you."

Hermione looked at him with a strange twinkle of hope in her eye. Harry nodded with encouragement. The green eyed boy looked at the distressed brown eyes of his friend. He leaned forward to create a better sense of privacy. Hermione sniffled a bit before she leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear.

"Harry," Hermione murmured, "I think I'm pregnant."

Harry sat back with a distinct 'thump' against the chair. He felt as if he'd been hit with one of Fred and George's new experimental practical jokes. Scratch that, he felt as he'd been blasted with 'expeliarmus' a million times. Bloody hell, when could this have happened?

"Are you sure?" Harry murmured, "I mean you do know how you… you get… that way don't you?"

Hermione snorted in irritation, "Of course I know, you idiot! … I'm sorry, it's just… I don't know what to do."

Harry gulped, he had not been prepared for this. This was **Hermione**, for crissakes! She was the perfect grades, perfect behavior, etc, Hermione! What the hell was she doing getting pregnant!?!

"Who… I mean… ah…" Harry stopped, he honestly couldn't think of what to say.

"Ron is going to be crushed," Harry decided on absent mindedly and mentally punched himself for his stupidity.

"Do think he knows?" Hermione asked paniced, "I did act paniced around him. Who knows what he must have thought. Oh, Harry, what am I supposed to do?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples, "Uh, you should tell the father. Who is he by the way?"

Hermione looked at him as if he was a toddler suddenly explaining the history of quantum physics.

"You must be joking…" Hermione almost laughed with a strange hysterical sound in the back of her throat.

Harry gulped at the slightly insane energy coming off of Hermione. He lightly scooted his seat back a few inches. Hermione's tears finally over came the rims of her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. She flicked them away with annoyance.

"Who is it, Hermione?" Harry repeated it quietly.

Hermione shook her head impatiently, "Don't waste time acting stupid Harry."

Harry blinked, "It isn't Ron's is it?"

"No, of course not, it's Voldemort's…" Hermione glared, "OF COURSE IT'S RON'S YOU DOLT!"

In an instant the two were kicked out of the library. Silently, they trudged back to their common room. Harry looked at Hermione, who stared absently ahead crying silently. He sighed, he really should have just stayed in bed today.

"When did this happen?"

Hermione sighed, "Well, we've been serious for months. We just like our privacy. The first time we… you know… it was a month ago. Harry, I'm late."

Harry gave a one armed hug, "It will be okay Hermione. You might not be. Besides, we don't know how Ron will act. Still we both know him and even if he does turn out to be a prat; I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you, Harry."

A/N: So I am tired and bored and I wanted to write. This just sprung to mind.


	2. Rock a by What!

Spells, Charms, and Babies? Oh My!

Chapter 2

Harry and Hermione finally reached the Gryffandor common room. The both stiffened as they heard a familiar voice calling their name. Ron bounded up to meet them with a grin on his face. That is until he noticed the twin looks of dread being presented to him. He raised a brow and proceeded to ask what was wrong with the two of them.

"Uh, Ron, maybe you and I should go to our room," Harry began and looked Hermione who nodded lightly, "we have something to talk about. Hermione, do you want to come with us?"

Inside, Harry was pleading with Hermione to say yes. There was no way he was prepared to give this sort of news to his best friend. Especially when it involved his other best friend and the two's secret… relationship. Harry shuddered at the thought. There were just some things that were better left unsaid and not thought of. He felt the weight on his chest lift a little when Hermione nodded.

Hermione pulled a stray strand of hair from her eyes, "It is my conversation to have, Harry."

Harry nodded and then led the two to the boy's dormitory. Ron was babbling about some random news article or quidditch team score. Normally, Harry would be listening intently to the prattle but, today just was **not** a normal day. Harry rubbed his temples as they entered the room. Ron made to sit on his bed and Harry sat across from him on his own. Hermione quietly took a seat on a chair nearby.

"So, what is all the secrecy about?" Ron asked cheerfully.

Harry looked at Hermione and cleared his throat, "Uh… Ron, there is something… Er… Bloody hell, what am I supposed to say to him Hermione?"

Ron looked at the both with confounded eyes, "What's going on? Is there something going on with you two that I should know about?"

Hermione looked startled and angered at the suggestion. Harry shook his head emphatically. Ron gained a suspicious glare as he sat waiting for the two to reveal whatever it was they needed to say. Harry gulped and nodded towards Hermione.

Hermione sighed and moved to sit next to Ron. Carefully she took his hand and Ron gave her a started glance as he 'discreetly' gestured towards Harry. Harry just rolled his eyes and started to smack his head against the nearest bedpost. Maybe that would clear up the never ending migraine he had.

"I already know Ron," he added a moment in between smacks, "stop being a dimwit."

Hermione chuckled at Ron's flabbergasted look. He turned towards her and she nodded.

"I told him," Hermione murmured, "I had to. Ron… I'm… well, I might… I could be…"

"Dammit all, she could be pregnant," Harry groaned still trying his masochistic method of headache alleviation.

Ron blinked, "Are… are you sure? I mean…"

"I'm not sure," Hermione sniffled, "but… I might be. I'm late."

"Late?" Ron arched a brow, "late for what… class?"

Hermione hit him on the back of his head and Harry buried his face in a pillow. This whole situation was just murder on his intelligence. Ron rubbed the now growing bruise and looked at her incredulously.

"What the hell was that for!?"

Hermione huffed, "Honestly, you prat! Why, in the world, would a girl be worried about being late while having a talk about babies!?"

Ron shook his head, "Hell, I'm sorry this, it's just a lot to take in."

Hermione bit her lip, "What are we going to do?"

Harry rubbed his temple, "I'm going to take a nap. You are going to discuss what you are both going to do. Please, for the love of quidditch and pumpkin juice, keep the Willis and Doodle berries in your pants Ron. At least if you are going to stay in here."

The couple flushed at the innuendo and nodded. They watched quietly as there closest friend fell asleep. Then they turned towards each other.

"To Be Continued…"

A/N: Thanks to reviewer connieewing from fanfiction. I'm glad you like it and I hope this satisfies as a second chapter. Thanks to LostInSiberia 14 from mediaminer, I'm glad you thought it was cute. I couldn't help but laugh as I wrote it. I thought the absurdity of Voldemort as a father was a nice touch. Thanks to all who have read this fic. You are the reason I wrote it. Please keep reading and reviewing.

May your lives be blessed.  
Kittenprophetess


	3. There's a bun in the oven?

Spells, Charms, and Babies? Oh My!

Chapter 3

Ron looked at Hermione with serious eyes and took her hand in his. Hermione trembled with all the bottled up emotions and stress she held. She gave him a weary smile that looked much more like a grimace. Silently, he opened his arms and brought her to bear against his chest. He himself leaned back until he rested against the head board of his bed.

"Ssh, Hermione," Ron murmured rubbing her back, "I know I'm a twit sometimes. I'm sorry. It's just… I thought we were using protection. I can't believe… You told Harry before me? Why?"

Hermione sniffled and looked up at him, "I… Ron, you're my boyfriend and my best friend. Harry, on the other hand, is the best friend I have when I'm too nervous to discuss something with you. I told Harry because… well, I didn't know what to expect from you. I know I should have trusted you a lot more. I'm just… just… I'm scared."

Ron kissed her thick bushy hair and hugged his arms around her tighter, "I get it now. You know what… I haven't told you this and I had planned on it today."

Hermione looked up at him seriously, "Please tell me you're not breaking up with me? Of all the most insensitive… jack-ass…. THINGS, a person could do!"

Ron shook his head laughing, "No, no, no! Hermione calm down… Jeez, you must be pregnant. I've never heard that language from you before or seen you angry that quickly. You know, it's kind of hot."

Hermione hit him on his chest. The hit was only half serious but still packed enough of a punch to make Ron give a muffled 'umph'. Ron chuckled and kissed her lightly on the lips. Hermione sighed and nuzzled against his neck afterwards. Curious though, she leaned up to look him in the eyes.

"Well, what was it that you wanted to say?" she demanded softly.

Ron smiled and rubbed his thumb against her cheek, "I love you, Hermione Granger. That's what I wanted to say. I wanted to tell you before… but then we got carried away and I always got lost in you. I just want you to know. I always felt it Hermione. I always loved you."

Hermione felt a few tears slip down her cheeks and a true smile fitted her face. She leaned in to kiss Ron and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ron grinned just before their lips met. The chaste kiss quickly became deeper and the couple was soon giving off moans and groans of pleasure. Ron and turned over so that Hermione lay beneath him. It was at this time; a pillow flew and smacked Ron upside the head.

Hermione giggled as Ron turned to glare at the culprit. Harry gave a grin and turned back over. The pair blushed as their friend spoke.

"I told you to keep it in your pants. I'm trying to sleep and you keep interrupting a good dream with the 'mmmm's and 'ahhh's. If you are trying to make me sick, you're doing a good job. If not… find a different room," Harry chuckled after speaking, telling his friends he was joking, partly at least.

Ron looked at Hermione and gave a charmingly sheepish grin, "I guess we'd better back off."

Hermione nodded, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. Oh, dash it all, Ron?"

Ron looked into her eyes. His gaze held a bevy of worry, love, and passion in their depths.

"Yes?"

Hermione smiled, "I love you too."

Ron chuckled and gave a quick, albeit passionate, kiss. He moved to lie on his side and rested his hand of the bit of Hermione's stomach that had revealed itself during their battle of passions. He looked up at her as he rubbed his hands over the place that might hold a child… their child. Carefully, he reached a spare hand into the pockets of his pants.

"Hermione," he started off slowly, seriously, "I love you. I know this wasn't what we planned but you must know that I will never leave you to bear this alone. You're the reason I wake up in the morning… well aside from breakfast." He laughed as Hermione hit him lightly, "I want you to know that I had planned on asking this soon and I'm not just asking because of our current situation."

Hermione watched as he pulled a box out of his pocket. The tiny box was covered in a black velvety fabric and Hermione's brown eyes widened at the sight. Her hand covered her mouth as Ron started to speak again.

"Hermione Granger," Ron murmured, "Will you marry me?"

Hermione coughed lightly and could only nod as her powers of speech were ripped from her. Ron chuckled and kissed her softly, while placing the simple platinum band with a small heart diamond on her finger. Hermione started crying with happiness as they kissed, leading Ron's caring fingers to wipe them away. When they pulled apart Hermione could only stare at the ring on her hand. It was simple but it was beautiful and she smiled up at Ron.

"Oh Ron, it's wonderful," Hermione murmured, "I love you."

"I love you," he grinned, "and I'm going to kiss you how I want to and 'Mr. Can't Get Laid' can shove it because I love you and you're my fiancé."

Harry chuckled quietly and murmured quietly, "Tell the 'Mr. Can't Get Laid' crack to Ginny. I'm sure she'd get a good laugh at that one."

Ron chose to ignore whatever Harry had said as he kissed his bride-to-be. Hermione smiled and tunneled her fingers into the flaming hair of her fiancé. The two kissed voraciously until they remembered air was necessary for life. They parted gasping and Ron rested his forehead against Hermione.

"So, do you know how we're going to tell Mum?"

To be Continued…

(A/N: Uh-oh. I wonder how Mrs. Weasley is going to take the news. I'm sorry this chapter got a little more serious but I needed it to. Ron and Hermione's relationship needed to develop. Trust me; there is more comedy to be had, and also more serious moments in the future. Plus, they still don't know for sure if Hermione **is** pregnant. Sigh, Drama, drama, drama. Thanks to my awesome reviewers, connieewing, Ginny PoshSpice, sarah-keyko, and fliengdolphine. I am so glad you enjoy my story and I thank you for the wonderful reviews. Until next time, please continue reading and reviewing… May your lives be blessed.

Kittenprophetess.


	4. Peeing on a stick Huh?

Spells, Charms, and Babies? Oh My!

Chapter 4

Hermione blinked up at him with a case of mild amnesia. She was not sure what Ron had just asked her. She only knew that the question was some form of unpleasant.

"What did you say?" Hermione murmured.

Ron arched a red brow, "I asked how we are going to tell Mum? Are you alright Hermione?"

Hermione gulped and nodded, "Yes, I'd just forgotten for a moment that we actually had parents we needed to tell."

Ron laughed and tickled her stomach light, "Well of course, my lovely bushy haired witch. I'm not truly afraid of my Dad or your parents. It is only Mum that I'm worried about."

Harry snorted, "My lovely bushy haired witch??? Ron, you didn't seriously just try to butter Hermione up with that. You might as well have said, 'Ah, let me kiss you, my green skinned monster-toad of delight'."

Ron glared at his soon to, murdered, best friend. Hermione just rolled her eyes at both of the boys' stupidity. Harry gave another deceiving grin and just turned over again to 'take a nap'. Hermione sighed and looked up at Ron, who was still mildly tracing patterns on the strip of skin revealed to him. She smiled and decided to change the subject. Honestly, she didn't know how she put up with these two.

"Ron, before we go telling anyone," Hermione murmured, "I still need to make sure that I am pregnant. I know that it is stupid that I didn't make sure before I told you… I don't know. Shouldn't I have a 'moment of stupidity' allowance?"

Ron shrugged, "I'm not really sure. You do seem to have a lot of those moments."

Hermione hit him, "Like when?"

"The troll first year," Harry offered.

"The poly-juice potion second year," Ron quipped, "And let's not forget…"

Hermione glared, "I get the point. You can stop just about now."

Harry and Ron both chuckled. Hermione, not one to be the butt of a joke, climbed off of Ron's bed. Ron sat up and watched as she started for the door. She reached it and turned around when she realized no one followed her. She gave a pointed glare to Ron and he grinned before sliding of the bed.

"Are you coming along, Harry?" Ron queried after his 'sleeping' friend.

Harry stood to join them, "I guess. I am, after all, going to be the godfather of the little squirt."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, you two are sometimes insufferable." 

Ron wrapped his arms around her waist, "Aw, you know you love me."

"About as much as I love Snape in drag, right Hermione?" Harry offered.

The trio chortled at that comment. The then set on their journey toward… wherever Hermione was leading them. The two males in the group remained silent as they followed her lead. As immature as they sometimes acted, they knew that Hermione was the one with the most stress at the moment. It wouldn't be fair to add to that stress by suggesting things. The two were pretty sure that Hermione had control of the situation.

When Hermione led them outside and toward the greenhouse, Ron decided to ask what they were doing. Hermione, still keeping the hurried pace, informed them of the test was 100 accurate. It involved a womberry bush and well… She didn't offer anymore information after that. For some reason though, a blush refused to vacate the premises of her face. After that, the trio once again became silent as they stole into the greenhouse.

Harry kept look out while Ron and Hermione searched for the bush together. They finally found the confounding plant at the farthest wall of the building. Carefully, Hermione snipped one branch from the unsuspecting plant. She noticed wryly that this plant seemed to have been snipped a lot within recent days. Ignoring her thoughts, she and Ron went on the returning journey to Harry. All three were anxious to get the wait over with.

"Alright," Hermione murmured as they returned to the castle, "I…I need to find the lavatory."

Ron and Harry nodded and led her to the nearest one. Then they asked if she needed their help or if she just wanted them in there for moral support. Hermione shook her head vehemently.

"I'll… I'll be fine," she quipped with a too-cheery voice, "It'll only be a few minutes."

She quickly disappeared into the bathroom and left Ron and Harry to ponder her actions alone. The flanked the doors the restrooms and warded any unsuspecting girl off. Apparently, Moaning Myrtle had gone completely crazy and had blown the top off all the toilets. At least that was the story told by Harry and Ron.

"So, what are you really thinking?" Ron asked Harry. "I know you've been launching sarcastic comments towards me but what do you really feel about the situation."

Harry shrugged, "I was surprised that you two had… Still the main feeling I had was it's about damn time. I'm glad for you even if it isn't what you two had planned. You two are the closest family I have."

Ron nodded thoughtfully, "Thank you, Harry. It means a lot that you are here for us."

Harry nodded, "I just wish you would have told me about you two before this. That way I could have known what to expect when Hermione freaked out on me today."

Ron shrugged, "I didn't tell you because Hermione and I were nervous as it is. We didn't want to pressure you into thinking you had to pick sides if we were to have a silly spat."

Harry arched a brow, "You are joking right? I've been pressured to pick sides ever since first year between you two."

Hermione took a deep breath as uncomfortably stood over the toilet. She muttered darkly at the absurdity of this test. Honestly, of all the magical advantages the wizarding community had over muggles, they still couldn't manage to figure out a test that wouldn't require you to pee on some sort of stick. The only positive of this test was that it was fool proof and that it was quick. Still, it was embarrassing to have to pee on a stick at all.

As she did the deed she was silently hoping that she was. Oh, of course she knew that it would be difficult and cause some harsh gossip. Still, if she was, she would be holding the most precious gift that Ron could give to her or vice versa. Besides, it wasn't as if they were just gallivanting around and not in love. She finished and lifted the branch in order to inspect it. She took a deep breath as the answers were revealed to her. Silently, she lit the branch on fire and flushed the remnants away. Squaring her shoulders, she marched out the door of the lavatory.

"Hermione," Ron murmured, "are you alright? You look like you are going to faint."

Hermione hugged him and murmured in his ear the truth of what the womberry branch had told her. Ron hugged her tighter while Harry watched. Noticing his friend's worried gaze, he nodded his head in answer to the silent question. It was true; the couple was going to have a baby. Harry grinned at the obvious happiness of the two. Sure it would be tough, but they had each other. Plus Harry would always come through for them if they needed him.

"I… I need to sit down," Hermione murmured, "Ron let's go back to the dormitory."

Ron nodded and took her hand as they walked. Harry took up his stride on the other side of Ron. The trio walked with a new sense of purpose. Now the only trouble was how to inform Ron and Hermione's parents of the new developments. Harry sighed, he had a feeling he was about to be enlisted to 'help' inform both parties.

(A/N: So there we are, it's true Hermione is pregnant! Yay… I think. Oh well, they are in for a rude awakening in the near future… Hmm, I wonder what it is. I realize that our favorite trio is a little OOC but, come one, would Hermione really get pregnant before she finished school? Oh well, thanks to my reviewers: shanelover89, Ron Lover6789, connieewing, Ginny PoshSpice, sarah-keyko, fliengdolphine. I am so glad that you enjoy the story. Until next time, please keep reading and reviewing…

May your lives blessed.)

Kittenprophetess


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Do to technical difficulties I will have to post-pone the next chapter to my story

"Spells, Charms, and Babies? Oh My!" until, at the very latest, tomorrow. I promise to update. I have had some familial issues that kind of distracted me. Sorry…

Anyhoo, thanks to all my readers. As always, it is you who I write for. Otherwise, what would be the point? Ah well, I would like to thank all of my reviewers at this point.

(In order of appearance… yay)

connieewing: Thank you for taking the time to read the story. I find it so incredibly awesome that you like the parts that were my favorite to write. I'll try not to make it too hard. Although, I tend to get sadistic if I'm in a bad mood. Oh well, we'll see what happens.

fliengdolphine: Thank you, so much, for reading my story. It gives me a little faith in myself as a writer. I'm really glad you liked the whole doodle berries thing. I think that was my favorite thing to write so far.

sarah-keyko: Thank you, I'm glad you like Harry. I know that the trio is a little OOC but, the story kind of calls for it. I was kind of searching for a sarcastic edge to Harry and I think I found it.

Ginny PoshSpice: Thank you. I know it is strange. I am a strange person. I just thought of this idea and it amused me so, ta-da, story-in-progress.

Joy: I appreciate your criticism and the positive notes you gave me. I am sure I can utilize them. The whole pregnancy test thing, I had already been planning. I just did not have the chance to get to it. Thank you though for taking time to read.

Ron Lover6789: Thank you, your enthusiasm for my story gives me so much happiness. It pleases me so much to know that my story pleases you. I promise, I will make it as hard a having a magically inclined baby should be and not any harder.

Shanelover89: Thank you, I'm so glad you enjoy my blend of comedy and seriousness. I love to laugh and to make people laugh. However, I knew with this topic in my story that there would have to be serious moments. Please keep reading and I promise that when they tell the parents it will be great. Let's just say… I'm picturing Hermione's father as Robert DeNiro from "Meet the Parents."

Mione-girl.x: Thank you, so much for reading. You'll have to wait and find out tomorrow.

Thank you who read my story. I am so glad you enjoyed it.


	6. Ch5 Meet the Parents:HP Style

Spells, Charms, and Babies? Oh My!

Chapter 5

**(Disclaimer: I am not affiliated in any way with Warner Bros. pictures or J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything except the idea and the womberry bush. I am such a dork for not remember the disclaimer until now. Hah.)**

Hermione sighed as she brushed out her hair. She put on her nightgown and went about the tasks of getting ready for bed. Carefully, she watched as the bed curtains around her closed and the sounds of snores reached her ears. Then, as quiet as a mouse, she left the girls dormitory and snuck her way to Harry and Ron's chambers.

She found the two already waiting for her. Seamus and Dean were already fast asleep. Their secrets would be safe to share. Without a word, Hermione took her seat beside Ron, on his bed. Ron wrapped his arms around her tightly. Harry rolled his eyes with half a grin. Hermione gave a quiet yawn.

"Tired?" Ron murmured.

Hermione nodded, "A little."

Gently, Ron moved her until she lay against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and offered a rude gesture to Harry's 'whipped' noises. Hermione, obviously tired, just gave the two a muttered 'shut the hell up'.

Harry chuckled, "So, what is the plan?"

"I don't know," Ron murmured. "What do you think, love?"

Hermione yawned and snuggled deeper into Ron's warmth, "I've thought on this a great deal in the past hour."

"Yeah," Harry prompted, "we get that Hermione."

"Harry, shut up. Go on, love," Ron said after walloping Harry with a pillow.

Hermione shook her head and smiled, "Well, we have three weeks until the holidays. I suggest that we write to our parents and offer to let them stay here, at Hogwarts, for Christmas. We will have to ask Professor McGonagall for permission of course. Then, I figure, we can tell them all together."

"What about your parents being muggles? Will they be able to come into the castle? What if McGonagall doesn't give you permission?" Harry fired, always the devil advocate.

"Oh, crap," Hermione groused, "I didn't think about that."

She sighed, "Then… I don't know. Why don't you think of something?"

Ron chuckled and kissed her lightly, "How about we write to your parents and offer to let them celebrate Christmas day at the Burrow?"

"That makes more sense," Hermione agreed, "but will there be enough room?"

"Of course," Ron scoffed, "Percy has moved out. Fred and George stay in Diagon Alley. The only people taking up room is Mum, Dad, Ginny, Harry, you, and me."

"Oh, am I invited then?" Harry teased.

Hermione threw a pillow at him, "Of course you are, Harry. Now be quiet or productive."

"Fine, fine," Harry smiled, "If only for you. The things I do for my best friend. Not to mention the hormones."

"Alright then," Ron interrupted, "tomorrow I will write to Mum. You will write to your parents, love. Harry, you can help pack."

Harry snorted, "I'm sure Dobby would be extremely offended that I help pack in anyway."

Hermione smiled softly at her two best friends, "Goodnight, Harry."

Harry made gagging noises as Hermione quietly sat up to draw the bed curtains. She smiled as she sat on the middle of her fiancée's bed. Ron laid back, his hands laced behind his head. Hermione chuckled and moved to sit over him.

"When did you become so calm and smart?" she murmured.

Ron lifted his head and sat up until he was merely an inch away. He brushed her hair behind an ear and cupped a cheek in his hand. Hermione closed her eyes as Ron leaned in to kiss her softly. She sighed as Ron moved to lay her back against the mattress. His kiss deepened momentarily before he backed away to speak… and breathe.

"I've been hanging around you so long, it was bound to rub off," Ron teased huskily. "Besides, this could just be one of those moments I should be allowed to have. You have to let me be the man sometimes."

Hermione laughed, "I love you. You are all the man I need. It doesn't matter how smart or dumb you are."

"I love you. Now come on, sleep," Ron smiled, "we are definitely going to need it… Hermione! Quit it. That's how you ended up pregnant. You need to sleep.

"You need it more than me," Hermione grinned mischievously as she obediently snuggled into his side.

"What do you mean?" Ron murmured, smoothing her hair back.

"Oh, you'll see when you meet my father."

(Three weeks later…)

"Are you sure your mother is alright with having my parents for Christmas?" Hermione asked for the tenth time that day.

Harry started to laugh as Ron let out an exasperated sigh. Ron took Hermione's hand in both of his. Lightly, he brought them to his lips. He smiled at her and earned a small smile back.

"I know you are nervous, sweetheart… Shut up, Harry. Relax, Hermione. Mum is curious but she is happy to host your parents for Christmas. Everything will be fine."

"Should I leave my ring off? I know my father will have a coronary, even if he doesn't see the ring. You don't know my father Ron."

"Ssh," Ron smiled, "it will be fine."

Harry chuckled, "Don't forget, I'm here for you Hermione. If Ron does get murdered by you father, I'll help you take care of the baby. Ow! I was just kidding Ron. Jeez, you both need to relax and enjoy yourselves."

Ron nodded, "We have three days until Christmas. We can plan how to say what we need to. We can even start on planning the wedding. Whatever makes you happy, I will do it."

Hermione smiled, "I thought we could get married at the Burrow. It doesn't have to be a big and spectacular wedding. I want something simple."

Ron smiled, "That sounds great, love."

"Were you both always this sickly sweet?" Harry teased.

"Of course," Ron teased back, "it makes up for your constant BS."

"Ron, leave him alone," Ginny started as she entered the car.

"Why? He started it," Ron argued as Hermione rested against him, "just because I show the woman I love appreciation, doesn't mean I'm any less of a man."

"Of course not," Harry answered, "it just means you are in tune with your abnormally strong feminine side."

"If I didn't know you were kidding, I would completely force you to eat slugs."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should aim the jinx at yourself. That way it will backfire in the right direction."

Ron blushed a deep crimson as Harry, Ginny, and Hermione laughed. Ron gave Harry a light punch to the side. This caused Harry's laughter to increase and Harry couldn't truly stop laughing until the train pulled into the platform at nine and three quarters.

"Will you shut up?" Ron glared.

"I'm sorry… it's just that… your face… it's still… still red," Harry chortled.

"Yeah, well I think he looks adorable," Hermione glared, "a lot more adorable that when you fell into Buckbeak's droppings last winter."

It was Harry's turn to blush, while Ron laughed hard. The trio, plus Ginny, was still laughing until they heard the familiar voice of Mrs. Weasley. They watched as the always energetic woman bustled towards them.

"Oh, Ron! Harry! Ginny! Hermione! Over here!"

The four quickly joined the matron of the Weasley household. All of them were swept up into a fierce hug.

"How are you, dears?" she asked.

"Great Mum! Ron and Hermione… Ow! What was that for Ronald Weasley?" Ginny glared.

"Shut up, Ginny… We just want to relax for the holidays."

Mrs. Weasley glared at Ron, "You leave your sister alone, Ronald."

"Yes Mum," Ron muttered darkly.

"Oh, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley continued, "I wrote to your parents and offered to let them stay until Christmas. I thought that would give you a nice long visit with them. They seemed very eager to see you again, dear. Your mother seemed like a very nice woman and I am sure that Mr. Weasley is getting along famously with your father. He will have so many questions for Mr. Granger."

"Uh…my parents? They are at the… the Burrow?" Hermione stuttered.

"Of course, dear. They arrived this morning. They didn't know where to pick you up from, so they elected to stay at the house. They hoped you wouldn't mind."

"Of…course not."

"Ron," Hermione whispered, "what are we going to do? I…"

"Ssh, relax. It will be fine."

"You don't know my father," Hermione murmured.

Ron squeezed her hand, "I think I can handle meeting your father." 

"I hope you're right."

"Mum and Dad!" Hermione exclaimed, nervously embracing her muggle parents.

"Hermione, darling! Oh, we were so pleased to get an opportunity to meet your friends. Weren't we, Robert?" Mrs. Granger fussed.

"Helen, let our little pancake breath," Mr. Granger smiled.

Harry nudged Ron, "Doesn't he look like that bloke from 'Meet the Parents'?"

"You're right," Ginny quipped and then giggled, "maybe he even has the same job as in the movie… a secret agent."

Ron gulped, "Surely, it is just a coincidence of looks."

"You look like you're going to hurl," Harry chuckled.

Ron did indeed look a little green. However, the moment of truth cam as Hermione introduced him to the Grangers (after introducing Harry and Ginny). Ron, never being one for words, said the first intelligible thought in his head.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'd like to ask your permission to marry your daughter."

To this day, the inhabitants of the Burrow swear that even the ghoul became silent. Within a matter of seconds, three things happened. First, Hermione smacked Ron upside the head. Second, Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley squealed with absurd motherly delight. Finally, Mr. Granger's face melted into a mask of putrid skepticism and suspicion. Hermione quickly tried to salvage the situation.

"Daddy," she murmured softly, "Daddy, please calm down. Ron and I need to discuss something with everyone. Mrs. Weasley, would you call everyone to the kitchen?"

In moments, the Weasley kitchen was filled by Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George (who had decided to visit early), Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The star couple sat beside on another facing the curious crowd before them.

"Hermione and I have decided to get married," Ron stated quickly, "I assure you, Mr. Granger, this was not a spontaneous decision. I had been planning to ask her for some time."

Mr. Granger glowered, "Do you love my daughter?"

Ron looked at Hermione, squeezed her hand, before looking Mr. Granger straight in the eyes.

"Yes sir, I love Hermione with all that I am."

The glower dissipated, somewhat. Still, the paternal glare remained. Mr. Granger crossed his arms and lifted a brow. Hermione squeezed Ron's hand almost painfully. Ron kissed the back of the ring adorned hand in response.

"What else do you have to say?" Hermione's father interrupted.

Hermione bit her lip and looked at Ron. Ron nodded lightly and moved to wrap and arm around her. The young couple presented a united front to both sets of parents.

"Daddy," Hermione whispered, "I'm pregnant."

A gasp from six of the ten people filled the room. Then, there was another moment of technical difficulties in this production's sound department. Silence echoed through the Burrow's halls.

(To Be Continued…)

A/N: And there we have it ladies and gentleman! They have told the parents. Still what is there to expect from the Robert DeNiro look-a-like, Mr. Granger? Who knows??? Well…I do of course, but you will have to wait until next time. Oh well, thanks to my reviewers: Mione-Girl.x, shanelover89, Ron Lover6789, connieewing, Ginny PoshSpice, sarah-keyko, fliengdolphine. I am so glad that you enjoy the story. Until next time, please keep reading and reviewing…

May your lives be blessed.

Kittenprophetess

Next Time: "Silent Night in the Burrow"


	7. Ch6 Silent Night in the Burrow

Spells, Charms, And…Babies? Oh My!

Chapter 6: Silent Night in the Burrow

(Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with Warner Bros. Pictures or J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything except for the fanfic idea and the womberry bush.)

Hermione and Ron sat in the kitchen alone. It had been hours since they had told everyone the news of their unborn child and impending marriage. To say their parents' reactions had been interesting was well…to say the least. After the news had finally reached the minds of Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the house was in a state of mixed pandemonium. Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley started crying and going over the thrills of having a wedding and a grandchild. Mr. Weasley couldn't help but still be rather confused. Since when was Ron old enough to know how to get a young woman pregnant, anyway? Mr. Granger had remained silent and sullen. His face showed no intimation as to his feelings. This was what worried Hermione the most.

Everyone was abed, well except for the engaged couple and parents to be. Ron and Hermione were forbidden to stay in the same bedroom in fear that they would become a bad influence on another impressionable young couple in the household (i.e. Harry and Ginny). So, the couple had met downstairs in the kitchen to talk. They had not planned on being intimate. However, the suggestion that they might reminded the two that it _had_ been quite some time since their last romantic encounter. Still, they were in the midst of their family and friends. It was impossible to think of acting on their feelings… absolutely impossible.

"Sh, they'll hear you," Ron murmured kissing Hermione deeply.

Hermione bit her lip as Ron's hand errantly found its way to one cloth covered breast. She couldn't remember when her breasts had been this sensitive to the touch. Hermione was sitting in Ron's lap, her legs astride his. They were both breathing deeply and they both seemed frantic in their kisses and touches. Hermione more so and she could not think of a justifiable reason why.

"I don't care," she murmured hastily, "I need you. It seems like it has been forever."

Ron chuckled huskily, "Well, it kind of has been forever. The last time we made love was five weeks ago and afterwards you avoided me like the plague."

"Shut up," Hermione demanded and succeeded in rendering his compliance by utilizing the skills of her mouth.

They both separated at a very deep cough. Hermione eyes grew wide as the lights turned on in the kitchen and her father's form was revealed in the doorway. Quickly, she scrambled off Ron's lap and sat in the chair next to him. She bit her lip in anxiety and folded her hands in her lap. Mr. Robert Granger took his time entering and taking a seat in the kitchen. The older gentleman's eyes had a strange unidentifiable emotion in their depths. His lips were set into a scowl and his large arms crossed over his chest.

"Is it your intention to besmirch my daughter further, Mr. Weasley?" Mr. Granger asked in a sleep roughened voice.

Ron gave the older man a pointed glare, "Of course not, Mr. Granger. Why would you think such a thing?"

Mr. Granger nodded thoughtfully at Ron's courage to speak to him in such a manner. Then again maybe, just maybe, it was a bluff.

Mr. Granger blinked angrily at the red haired seventeen year old, "I am not blind Mr. Weasley. I know what I saw when I walked into this kitchen."

Ron crossed his own arms, "With all do respect, Mr. Granger, I love your daughter. She happens to return my love. She also happens to have accepted my proposal of marriage. So, what you saw in this kitchen just so happens to be **none** of your business."

Hermione blinked at Ron in surprise and anxiety, "Ron…"

"I'm not quite through," Ron continued. "Mr. Granger, I owe a great deal to you and I also respect you a great deal. However, I will not allow your negative attitude affect my family's holidays. I understand that the news is shocking and possibly disappointing. However, do not underestimate me and assume that I will not be there for Hermione. I want this child. I want to have a family with Hermione. Hermione is my family now and if your negativity is upsetting her I might have to ask you to leave."

The air in the kitchen once again became quite tense and quiet. Mr. Granger and Ron were having an undeclared 'glaring' war. Both sat with determined scowls and arms crossed. Hermione was near tears as two of the most important men in her life squared off against each other. This was the time, she realized, the time where she must choose. It was either to stand by Ron and their decision to become a family or to fight for her father.

Hermione took a deep breath. She knew in her heart what she had to do. Quietly, she stood and moved to hug her father. Ron looked on; his eyes were alight with worry. He worried that Hermione had misgivings about her decisions. He listened as the love of his life began to speak. His heart warmed as her words filled the room.

"Daddy," Hermione murmured, "I love him. I love Ron and I am going to marry him. We are going to have a baby together. I must agree with Ron. I love you, Daddy, but if you will not get past your disappointment with me and realize the good in the situation… I must ask you… to leave. I cannot have you disrupting the rest of my **family's** happiness. Please don't make me choose, Daddy, because you already know what my choice will be."

Mr. Granger looked at Hermione with impassive eyes. Those same eyes traveled over to Ron's tensed form. The Mr. Granger did something surprising. He started to smile and then… then he began to do the unbelievable. He… he began to laugh. Ron moved to stand next to Hermione. Both held bewildered expression on their faces. Mr. Granger took this in stride and laughed even harder.

"Daddy," Hermione murmured questioningly, "are you alright?"

Mr. Granger stood and pulled Hermione into another hug. Then afterward he took Ron's hand and shook it before pulling Ron into a hug. When the embrace ended it still left the couple confused and Mr. Granger immersed in mirth. Finally, Mr. Granger settled down and bid the couple to sit down. He then took the time to explain his actions. Ron and Hermione listened intently as the elder gentleman explained his plot to reveal the true depth of their commitment for one another.

"You see, my dear girl," Mr. Granger smiled, "while I could see that Ron here was smitten, I was still unsure if this was a strong, unshakeable bond. I was worried that Ron's heart was fickle and decided to put his will to the test. If he didn't have the courage to stand up to me and fight for you he was not worthy of marrying you. So, when I heard the two of you sneak away down here… I waited until I was sure I'd find you both in a compromising position…"

"Daddy!" Hermione gasped appalled at the very suggestion that her father would want to find her in that situation.

Mr. Granger chuckled, "Well, I needed a reasonable excuse to be angry with Ron. You see my plan worked flawlessly. I found that Ron is truly worthy for you and I would be proud to give you away to him. I guess what I am trying to say is… welcome to the Granger family, Ron."

Ron and Hermione smiled. Hermione hugged her father and kissed his cheek. Then she turned to Ron and hugged him. Ron kissed her chastely and earned the chastisement of his soon to be father in law.

"That is not how a man kisses the woman he loves," Mr. Granger teased. "Kiss her like you mean to."

Ron chuckled, "Well, alright then…"

Ron pulled Hermione towards him. His lips found hers and he kissed her with a fervor never before seen. Hermione gasped and clutched his shoulders. She could only follow Ron's lead in the heated kiss. Ron opened his mouth to nibble on her bottom lip, only to follow by sweeping his tongue in her mouth. Ron took his time with this kiss. By the time he parted for air, he had explored every crevasse in Hermione's warm orifice. The couple panted heavily as they stood nose to nose. Hermione's eyes were glazed over in a passionate daze.

"Wow…" she nearly whispered.

"Wow is right," Ron murmured kissing her chastely again. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I love you," Hermione smiled and pulled away to stand upright.

Mr. Granger chuckled and started to make his exit from the kitchen, "Goodnight you two. If you two must spend the night with one another don't let me stop you. I warn you two though, I don't know about yours Ron, but her mother can be quite frightening. Mrs. Granger is like a hellcat with a bad reaction to catnip when she is angry. So don't expect me to get in her way if they decide to come down on you."

"She's worth the risk," Ron murmured nuzzling Hermione's hair.

Mr. Granger said nothing and moved to go upstairs. Ron and Hermione resumed their previous position on the chair. This time, they were content with just holding one another. That was, until they could make it back upstairs to a spare bedroom. That thought seemed to brighten Ron's mood even more than Mr. Granger's blessing. Without another word, Ron cradled Hermione in his arms and made the trek to that inviting spare bedroom.

"Where do you think you are taking me Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked smiling.

Ron grinned that wicked grin that Hermione loved, "Somewhere I can kiss you in all the proper and improper ways I want to."

"What do you mean 'improper' Ron?" Hermione asked as he lay her on the mattress and then closed and locked the door.

Ron grinned and soon Hermione had her answer. She gasped at the effect his answer had given her. Soon the room was filled with moans, giggles, groans, murmured endearments, and rather loud endearments.

"So that is an 'improper' kiss," Hermione giggled as they rested together.

Ron laughed, "It could be considered a proper kiss between husband and wife."

"Well, we will be soon enough," Hermione smiled mischievously before leaning over Ron. She started a trail of kisses down his torso.

Ron rested his hands behind his head, "What are you doing, soon-to-be Mrs. Ron Weasley?

Hermione giggled as Ron gasped out her name. She raised up momentarily to speak.

"Why, giving you and improper kiss of course," she teased.

888888888

(Christmas Day… Three days later)

Hermione and Ron had finally, well almost, gotten past the teasing from their family. After being roused by their not angry at all mothers (while both were dressed indecently, as in not at all), they went downstairs to be accosted by the twins along with Harry and Ginny. The two were teased mercilessly all morning and only escaped when Hermione feigned fatigue and they escaped to the haven of their spare bedroom.

Now it was Christmas and the inhabitants of the Burrow was found to have increased. Not only were Mr. and Mrs. Granger there, but the party had grown to include Remus, Tonks, and even Percy had deigned to return for the holiday. They were all surprised with the news of the future nuptials and baby. However, their surprise quickly turned to well wishes and happiness. Ron and Hermione were hard pressed to find a moment together that Christmas morning.

They were sat apart during breakfast, and then again at lunch, and then again at supper. Ron finally got tired of the whole badgering when the party moved to open gifts. He made a firm stand and forbid anyone to sit next Hermione but himself and would only allow someone to talk if it was to ask a serious question. Hermione giggled at the red face of her fiancée and kissed him on his cheek as they began the rounds of gifts.

Hermione was the first to receive a gift. It was from Mrs. Weasley and it opened to reveal a soft cream colored blanket with the letter 'W' stitched in a corner with red thread. Hermione smiled with teary eyes as she folded the baby blanket into herself and held it close. She thanked the older woman profusely but Mrs. Weasley dismissed it with a smile.

"It was meant for you," Mrs. Weasley smiled, "I was saving it for my first grandchild."

Ron smiled and moved to kiss his mother's cheek, "Thanks, Mum."

Mrs. Weasley nearly cried as she hugged her youngest son. Hermione was taken into the mother's arms next and then the opening of presents resumed. Everyone was delighted with their presents. Harry had gotten a book of the 100 most interesting quidditch matches in the past century from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley (along with the traditional jumper), a set of antidotes and knickknacks from Tonks, a photo book from Remus that contained memories of his days in Hogwarts with Harry's father, a new product from the twins, a new and improved set of wizard chess from Ron and Hermione, and mistletoe from Ginny.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had fiercely ordered the children not to get them gifts. However, they were immensely surprised and happy with the new tents that all the children presented. It was a gift when the boys remembered Mr. Weasley's wish to take his wife on a 'decent' camping trip. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were given a book that introduced the wizarding world to muggles. Remus received a year's worth supply of butterbeer and chocolate. Tonks received a trunk full of the oddest assortment of clothing (incase she needed to change into the oddest assortment of people), along with a super-duper set of cleaning supplies. Percy received the traditional jumper and another book that would increase his 'all knowing' air.

Fred and George also received the Weasley Christmas jumpers. However, they also received a history on the best pranks ever pulled in the wizarding world, a bag full of their favorite sweets from Hogsmeade, and the large variety set of a prankster's dreams. Ginny was extremely happy with her new set of dress robes, a new journal, and a white gold locket from Harry. However, the stars of the occasion had to be Hermione and Ron.

Ron blushed as he received a rather risqué book from the twins. A book that caused the men to laugh and the woman to… let's just say the twins were in a very compliant mood for the rest of the evening. He had received a new set of dress robes from Ginny, and a book from Harry entitled, _Who's Your Daddy_. From Hermione he had already received the greatest gift three weeks earlier.

Hermione, along with the blanket had gotten a locket from Harry that resembled Ginny's (only it had an engraved RH instead of HG). Ron had given her a set of pearl earrings even though she had told him not to give her a gift. Mr. and Mrs. Granger gave their daughter the dress that Mrs. Granger had been married in. Along with the presents from the others, Hermione couldn't help but count the ones from the aforementioned givers.

"Oh, it is all too much," Hermione murmured in awed gratitude, "especially the earrings, Ron. Don't get me wrong, I love them. Still, I thought we weren't going to give gifts this year?"

Ron grinned, "Well I couldn't have Harry beat me with his locket. Ow! Jeez, Hermione I was only kidding. I saw them and I knew I had to get them for you."

The family laughed at the young couple as Hermione apologized by pulling Ron for a kiss under the mistletoe.

_**Story news:**_** It is with great pleasure that I announce a new idea that has sprung from the depths of my mind. I am putting the sex of the baby to vote. In order to keep my fans guessing and to have, hopefully, even more input, I have decided to let my reviewers decide the sex of the baby. So if you have a wish as to whether it be a little Hermione or a little Ron, you can vote either by reviews, my email, or if you're dying to get a message to me try myspace (if you are a myspace member). It will be awhile, of course, before the baby is born but, hopefully until then, you can have fun trying to vote for the baby's sex. Oh, and please, please, please be diplomatic; only one vote per person/reviewer. **

A/N: Awe, Christmas at the Burrow. I'm sorry if this chapter was sort of blah. I promise a much better one next time. I have a huge obstacle the couple must get through before they are married. Also, what happens when the news reaches the school… hmm, I dunno.

I also realized that Mr. Granger kind of seemed like a dirty old man but… I really honestly didn't mean for him to be portrayed like that. Sigh, sometimes you help things.

Thanks to All of My Readers and to the Following Reviewers:

IWillRemember: I'm sorry about the cliff hangers! I honestly try not to but, sometimes I cannot control what I type. Thanks for continuing on despite the cliffhangers, heh.

Dakota'sgirl: I'm so glad you love it. Thanks for reading it!

Xvega: Thanks! I'm kind of a non-believer in my writing talent so, thanks for thinking it was awesome!

HP. Thanks, I know what you mean. I'm glad you thought mine was one of the good ones.

Jen Potter: Here's what happens next! I'm sorry it took me so long. My laptop was in the shop… so to speak.

Ron Lover6789: I'm glad you think so. Thanks for reviewing!

Fliengdolphine: I'm sorry again!!! I can't help it. I swear I keep punishing my fingers for typing those dastardly cliff-hangers but they still rebel! I'm sorry you were sick and I hope you're getting better! Thanks.

shanelover89: Thanks! I'm glad you think that Ron's love for Hermione is more important than his 'manly' dignity…(no offense to any of my male readers… uh, heh).

High Snow Lord of the Blowland: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reading.

Mione-Girl.x: Thanks!!! I'll try my best to keep the story good!

Iluvharryandron: I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading!

Connieewing: Yes… I could still hear it too, until I fired the supervisor in the sound department. Crazy guy, he can't take any directions at all. Hah!

The Warner Sister Dot: I'm so glad you loved it. I hope you love this chapter!

HermioneWatson9000: I'm sorry it took so long. I hope this satisfied your curiosity! Thanks for reading!

And also thanks to Ginny PoshSpice and Joy. Whew… there are so many!!! I'm so glad to all of you who have read my story and to those who have reviewed it. I hope this chapter keeps you content until next time.

[Next Time: Wedding Bells

Ron and Hermione have been ordered by their parents to get married before the holidays are over (and before the baby begins to show) This chapter will go through the tears, laughter, fiascos, and perfections of the union between Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger (soon to be Weasley).

Ta-ta for now.


	8. AN: I swear I am sorry!

A/N: I am sorry for the delay in updates. I have been on a time crunch and looking for a job. Also I was almost finished with the chapter and my laptop deleted it. So, look for the redone chapter at the very latest, Wednesday. I promise it will be there. I am so sorry. I swear that I am working as fast as I can on it right now.

May your lives be blessed,

Kittenprophetess


	9. CH7 Wedding Bells

Spells, Charms, and Babies? Oh My!

Chapter 7: Wedding Bells

(Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with Warner Bros. Pictures or J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything except for the fanfic idea and the womberry bush.)

It was nearing the end of the holidays and Ron and Hermione were comfortable that everyone who mattered knew of her condition. Now their only concern was surviving the last half of school before summer. However, their mothers were concerned that the two should be married before they returned to Hogwarts. Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley thought a quick and expedient marriage was best for the situation at hand. The mothers confronted Ron about it one afternoon after lunch. Ron still sat in the kitchen looking over some extra homework he hadn't gotten done.

"Ron, dear," Mrs. Weasley casually began. "Don't you think you and Hermione should get married before the holidays are up? It would be much simpler when it comes time to explain her unexpected growth in the upcoming months."

Ron sighed and fought to refrain from rolling his eyes. Both mothers had been subtly dropping advice on the subject and he was about to go insane. He looked up at his mother and quirked his brow to inform her that she had his attention. She along with Mrs. Granger took their place across from him at the kitchen table. Ron fought the urge to slam his head against the table with exasperation. Instead he looked the two women in the eyes.

"Listen Ronald," Mrs. Granger began, "your mother and I believe that it will be more beneficial that you be married before Hermione begins to reveal her condition. A child will be an expected turn of events when the news spreads that you are married. It will tone down the gossip. You must now how hard gossip can be on a young woman, especially a young woman expecting a child."

"Yes dear," his mother added, "think of Hermione. You do want what is best for her and the baby don't you?"

Ron sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I know that you two are trying to help and I promise to talk with Hermione. However, the decision is hers to make. I will stand by anything she wants. If she wants to be married at this very second, I will do anything to make it so. If she wants to wait, then we will wait. So, please for the sake of my limited sanity quit harrying me."

The mothers were satisfied with Ron's response and went on to talk and straighten up the kitchen. Despite their magical differences, the two women had become close friends in light of the Hermione's pregnancy. Ron decided he had done enough work for the day and left the kitchen to find his friends and future wife. He found them all in the living room talking and/or working on various things. He sat down in a lounge chair and felt his body sink into the cushions with relief. His eyes closed and he rested his head back. He felt a familiar weight settle on his lap and warm soft lips on his forehead. Slowly, he opened his eyes and smiled at his fiancée.

"What is wrong?" Hermione asked softly, moving to kiss his temple.

Ron wrapped his arms around her waist, "Nothing too terrible."

"What is it?" Hermione smiled and kissed his other temple.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Ron murmured with a grin.

Hermione laughed lightly, "Perhaps. I am worried when you seem stressed. Did you finish your essay for Charms?"

"Not quite, I was interrupted by our mothers' gentle persuasions," Ron smiled wryly.

"So that is our problem," Hermione murmured kissing his lips softly. "What did our mothers want?"

"They were advising me that a wedding before the holidays end would be best. They have been dropping various hints about it ever since Christmas. Hermione, I'm about to go mad."

Hermione laughed lightly, "Well, what did you tell them?"

"I told them I would talk with you," Ron answered resting his head against her neck. "I said that we would do whatever you wished to do. However, I will tell you I think they are right. I love you and I want to do what you want. So, my dearest, what do you want to do?"

Hermione kissed him warmly, "I think we should consider our options in a more private setting."

"Really," Ron smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I think I like that proposition."

Hermione laughed and stood. She took Ron's hand and led him out of the room amidst catcalls and mild laughter. Ron just shook his head and followed his future wife up the stairs to their room. When the door was closed and locked, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Ron groaned and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"You know this sort of behavior earned me this headache," Ron teased as Hermione pulled him to their bed.

"Oh, shut up. Do you really want to know what I think?" Hermione asked as she started to pull his shirt off.

"No, actually I hadn't thought about it at all," Ron chuckled sarcastically, "but go on if you must."

Hermione nipped his bottom lip in chastisement, "And I thought we were trying to be serious."

"It is rather hard to be serious when you're doing… that," Ron groaned.

Hermione chuckled and pulled away from him to sit on her knees. Ron reached for her but Hermione would not allow him to pull her towards him. She earned his glare and she laughed lightly and moved to kiss his forehead. Ron wrapped his arms around her and rested his head over her sweater covered breasts.

"What are you thinking, Hermione?" Ron asked quietly.

Hermione smiled and ran her fingernails over his bare shoulders, "I think you and our mothers are right. We should get married before we return to Hogwarts."

"Alright then," Ron smiled and continued to lift her sweater over her head. "We will discuss it more at a later time."

"I most definitely… agree," Hermione gasped as Ron's mouth covered a rather pleasant spot.

888

The couple returned downstairs two minutes… cough… uhm, I mean two hours later (no she meant two minutes). Both were fairly disheveled as they entered the parlor where everyone else was waiting for them (which made for a fairly odd parent… moment, I mean moment! I really need to fire the guy in control of random tangents). Hermione blushed and kind of hid herself behind Ron. Ron squeezed her hand with a loopy dazed smile. The males in the room chuckled knowingly and the couple made to stand where they had a clear view of everyone, in turn giving everyone a clear view of them. Hermione began to speak, which shook Ron out of his daze (she meant sex-induced high).

"Well, Ron and I spent a lot of time thinking (yes Hermione, what exactly were you thinking when you stuck your hand down your fiancée's pants? I am quite sure it was riveting… Note to Self: Don't fire random tangent guy. Kill him) and we both have agreed that a wedding before we return to school is best."

Mrs. Granger and Weasley twittered about happily and Mr. Granger and Weasley came to shake Ron's hand (you know Mr. Granger you would kill him if you knew where that hand had been… Alright, Random Tangent Guy! It's on! Battle to the death, right here, right now! CRASH! BOOM! KAH-BLAM! 'evil maniacal laughter'… Take that Random Tangent Guy!!! Uh… oops, okay back to the story.)

The date was set for two days before they returned to Hogwarts. That in fact was three days from the present. The couple's mothers took Hermione away to begin the extensive planning and left Ron in the company of Harry, Ginny, and the other two fathers in the room. He gave a weak chuckle as they stared at him with equally amused expressions.

"So, what is for dinner?" Ron asked.

"Thought you already had dessert… Ow! I was kidding, Ginny! Ow! Jeez quit smacking my head!" Harry exclaimed as he clutched the side of his head.

Ginny glared at him before giving a slight smile, "You remember that mister. I'm going to help Hermione with the plans."

Harry smiled after his girlfriend and turned to Ron, "Do you want to go play wizard's chess? It will probably help clear your head from all the 'thinking' you've done today."

Ron smirked, "Yeah, sure. C'mon, we'll go up to your room. My set should still be in there. I don't think I took it out…. No, Hermione brought hers so I didn't have to."

"Please do not tell me you two play strip chess," Harry said looking a pale shade of green.

"Of course not," Ron answered before chuckling, "we play strip wizard's chess, not strip chess. There is a difference you see."

Harry shook his head and could not help the laughter that erupted from him. He slugged Ron gently on the shoulder. The two laughed as they continued on. It was almost as if nothing had ever changed and in a way… nothing had.

It was while Harry and Ron were playing that Ron got up the gumption to ask Harry an important request. The two were in the middle of their fourth round and having a relaxed evening waiting for supper and the return of their respective women (barbarians… honestly 'their women' like they own them… HEY! I thought I got RID OF YOU!!!)

"Knight to E4," Ron murmured and smiled as he took Harry's last remaining bishop. "So, Harry you are my best friend."

"Yeah," Harry answered before taking one of Ron's rooks. "What about it?"

"I was wondering," Ron began before making a move to put Harry in check, "if you would consider being my best man? I could really use you there beside me. Besides, you belong there. You are the glue that brought me and Hermione together."

Harry looked at Ron with astonished eyes, "You really want me to be your best man?"

"No, not really, I was desperately hoping Draco Malfoy would honor me with the position," Ron retorted. "What do you think, you twit? Of course I want you to be my best man. Hell, you are my best man outside of this wedding business."

"Oh…oh I don't know what to say," Harry began taking on a weepy high pitched voice. "I told myself I wasn't going to cry… You love me! You really love me!"

Ron threw a pillow at his head while laughing, "Shut up, you dimwit! So, what do you say?"

"Well, what the hell do you think I say? Of course, I'll be your best man. No one else can stand you enough to do it."

Ron and Harry laughed and continued on with their game. Harry had finally succeeded in winning a game almost an hour later. They were interrupted when Ginny came into to tell the boys supper was ready. They followed Ron's sister down to the kitchen where the rest of the family was waiting. Ron took his place next to Hermione, who hugged him almost desperately.

"I have never been so glad to see someone in my life," she whispered. "So many different decisions and they wouldn't let me come see what you thought."

"I'll stay after dinner then," Ron murmured kissing her forehead, "I know you're not done."

"No, we are not done," Hermione groaned taking a bite of whatever had been set in front of her. "I never new there was a million shades of pink. Did you?"

"When it comes to my mother anything is impossible," Ron laughed drinking his pumpkin juice. "You should know that by now, pet."

"I love you," Hermione smiled.

"I love you," Ron murmured.

888

Three days passed extremely quickly for the Weasley household. The dawn of Ron and Hermione's wedding day was a spectacular one… however, no one truly saw it. After a night of bachelor (and bachelorette) partying, it was now a messy rush to prepare for the upcoming nuptials. Ron had not seen hide or hair of his betrothed for more than twenty-four hours and he was anxious to hold her again. Hermione was feeling a mixture of excitement and intense nausea. Mrs. Weasley told her it was nerves but Hermione laughed.

"No," she smiled weakly, "it is definitely not nerves. I've known Ron for seven years. I am pretty sure of a good future with him."

"I know, dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "You're suffering from morning sickness but I still say it partly due to nerves. Every bride is nervous on her wedding day."

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione murmured, "thank you… for everything."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and then hugged Hermione tightly, "You're welcome, Hermione. I am so happy to have you in our family."

Hermione smiled lightly and then she quickly pulled away from the hug running to the nearest bucket they had put out for her use. Mrs. Weasley sighed and moved to help Hermione hold her hair out of her face. She loved each of her children but she did not miss the beginning stages of pregnancy one bit. Nothing seemed to help; no potion, spell, or… anything. She hoped that Hermione would not have as uneasy pregnancy for long.

Mrs. Granger entered the bridal room with Ginny in toe. The former was holding a delicate white gold tiara encrusted in tiny diamonds and a few rubies. Hermione gasped as she saw it. It was beautiful; it almost had the appearance of something goblin-made. She put her hand out to hold it carefully. She looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"It is your day," Mrs. Granger smiled. "I wore it when I married your father and my mother wore it when she was married."

Hermione smiled, happy tears falling as her mother took the tiara and settled it on the styled head of the bride. All the women in the room were crying when a knock came at the door. Ginny, dressed in a dazzling strapless jade dress, opened it to reveal Mr. Granger. The man looked up and caught the image of his daughter prepared for her wedding. Tears caught the robust and keen man. Hermione smiled at her father.

"Yes Daddy?" Hermione asked softly.

Mr. Granger couldn't speak for a moment but soon caught his voice, "It is time."

Hermione nodded and took her bouquet from Mrs. Weasley and then caught the arm of her father. Mr. Granger smiled and let the other women take their places in front of them. Mr. Granger took his daughter's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Daddy, you are going to make me cry," Hermione chastised softly, "and Mum will kill me if I ruin my make-up."

Mr. Granger chuckled lightly, "It is not everyday your only daughter gets married. You can cry if you must and I will handle your mother. It is not her day, lil' bit, it is yours."

Hermione smiled happily as tears welled within her eyes. She turned her head from her father as they entered the garden with the wedding party in sight. She smiled even more brightly as she caught Ron's gaze. Everything slowed down in pace. Her heart thudded with the same pace as she stepped closer. Harry stood beside Ron and with an amused smile, his arms crossed as they both watched their best friend walk towards them. Ginny stood beside Hermione's place with her roses and she had a wide happy smile. She held a smaller bouquet of the pink roses that Hermione held. She laughed lightly at Hermione's glowing face. Ron ignored his sister and his friend. His eyes were only for his very-soon-to-be wife.

Ron felt his heart constrict with love for the young woman before him. He reached out to give her his hand. Hermione smiled and Mr. Granger kissed her forehead before handing her off to Ron. Hermione took his hand and felt a tear slip down her cheek. Ron helped to her spot beside him. They kept their eyes locked a moment longer before they turned to the wizard performing the ceremonies. Ron mouthed the words 'I love you' before they start and Hermione smiled.

"We are gathered here today to unite these two in magical matrimony," the wizened wizard began. "Now, before we begin, does anyone object to their union?"

There was a pregnant silence as Hermione and Ron turned to look at the guests with a meaningful 'I dare you to say something' stare. The wedding party chuckled and the couple turned around as the elder wizard began again. Ron took Hermione's hand in his own and they both took a deep breath.

"Ron and Hermione will you please face one another," the wizard instructed and the couple did so. "Ron, do you take Hermione Granger as your lawfully and magically wedded wife; to have and to hold, to love and cherish, for richer or poorer, and in sickness or in health, until death do you part?"

Ron smiled and squeezed Hermione's hands within his own, "I most definitely do."

The crowd chuckled and Harry patted Ron's back in amusement. Hermione felt her face would split open with her smile and she gave a single chuckle. Her love for him grew even more with his unafraid and heartfelt declaration. Ron just smiled and his green eyes told Hermione that she was his entire world. Hermione knew that her make-up was ruined but her only thought to that was well… nothing. She focused her attention on the official wizard's words.

"Hermione, do you take Ronald Weasley as your lawfully and magically wedded husband; to have and to hold, to love and cherish, for richer or poorer, and in sickness or in health, until death do you part?"

Hermione breathed deeply and smiled, "I do."

Ron's smile widened until his face felt it would crack in two but, he could not seem to find an ounce of concern for the pain in his jaw. Hermione laughed and blushed. Ron brought her hands up to each. Ginny giggled and Harry shook his head and laughed. The wizard officiating their wedding called for the rings and Harry gave Ron the one he held in his pocket. Ginny gave Hermione the ring she held and Hermione thanked her quietly.

"Now, do you have your own vows you wish to express?" the wizard asked and Ron surprised Hermione by saying yes.

Ron chuckled at the wide doe-eyes of the woman before him. He took her hand and slowly slid the ring onto her finger.

"Hermione, I give you this ring as a symbol and a promise of my everlasting love and faith. I promise to care for you for all your days, to make your favorite hot chocolate when you're not feeling well, to make you laugh when you want to cry (heaven forbid I caused that sadness), to always consult you in decisions about our future. You are my equal in every way and you can even be greater than me. I am so honored and blessed that you chose me and now before our family and closest friends I claim you as my wife, my lover, and the mother of my children until the end of my days and beyond."

Hermione was crying copious tears and if it was not for the smile on her face, one would think her heart was being torn in two. She felt her heart fill until it could almost burst with emotion and she looked towards the guests, the officiating wizard, and finally back at Ron. Carefully, she slipped his ring on his finger and clasped his hands in hers.

"Ron, I cannot say I was prepared for such a gift," Hermione began breathlessly. "I can only tell you how I feel right at this moment and give you my promises. I love you, Ron. I give you this ring as the symbol and promise of my faith, passion, and love… all of which will be yours until the end of time. I promise to care for you for all our days together, to support you in all your decisions, to raise our future children with love and your guidance, to keep any and all spiders away from your presence…" Hermione paused as everyone, even Ron, laughed. "**I** am the one who is honored and blessed to be loved by you and to be welcomed into your… our amazing family. I claim you as my husband, my lover, and the father of my children until the end of my days and beyond. I love you."

Ron felt a few tears of his own slip down his cheeks. The two were lost in the moment and one another's gazes. They nearly missed the wizard's next word.

"Congratulations, with the power endowed in me, I pronounce you as wizard and wife. Mr. Weasley, you may kiss your bride."

Ron wasted no time and pulled Hermione into his arm for a deep loving kiss. Hermione closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Ron. She had never been more in love with him than in that moment. They were too wrapped in one another to hear the officiating wizard's next words.

"May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald and Hermione Weasley."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

[Author's Note: I hope this is a decent chapter for those who have been impatient with me. I'm sorry it has taken so long but I have had some technical difficulties with my laptop and internet. So… tell me what you think and I hope you all enjoy. I promise that it will not take as long to update. I've gotten more organized in the past few weeks. I would also like to thank all my reviewers. I want to give special personal thanks to each of you and I will at the end of my story but I cannot continue to do so with each chapter. I cannot help but be blessed though with all your praises and good wishes for the story. Thank you so much. I also apologize for my insanity attack while writing this chapter. The voice in my head would not quit controlling my fingers. Well, May your lives be blessed. XOXO –Kittenprophetess

Next Time: "Reception Madness & Wedding Night Misadventures"

I think that says it all. Heh, love y'all. Xoxo –Kittenprophetess


End file.
